1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which an image having an angle of view different from that of a corresponding image actually photographed with a camera can be formed as a pseudo-zoomed print, and a pseudo-zoom camera used for the image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In ordinary photographic printing systems, an image photographed on a film is printed at a standard printing magnification such that the entire photographed image area generally lies within an area of a photosensitive member having a certain size. On the other hand, a technique called digital zoom or pseudo-zoom is known which prints an image photographed on a film in such a manner that a predetermined central area of the image obtained by removing top, bottom, left-hand and right-hand portions of the photographed image each defined by a predetermined distance from the corresponding side is printed on a photosensitive member having the above-mentioned size at a magnification greater than the above-mentioned standard magnification. Cameras having a function of performing such pseudo-zoom function have been developed.
For example, JP 5-158111 A discloses a finder and a camera using the finder, the finder having an ordinary photography function, a pseudo-zoom photography function, i.e., designating an image area to be printed at a desired trimming magnification with respect to an area to be printed in ordinary photography, and a panoramic photography function, designating an area to be printed by removing top and bottom portions of an area to be printed in ordinary photography, the finder capable of changing the visual field area according to each photography function. The visual field area in the finder is changed according to each photography function so that the area to be actually printed from the image photographed by the photography function is indicated as a visual field area, so that an image viewed through the finder by a photographer coincides with the actually printed image, thereby ensuring that the photographer feels the printed image accord with the photographer""s intention without giving any unnatural feeling to him/her.
JP 5-303129 A discloses a camera capable of changing the photography frame size in which the upper limit of the trimming magnification in pseudo-zoom is controlled, depending on the photography frame size on a film to prevent deterioration of granularity and lowering of resolution of a print in pseudo-zoom photography.
JP 6-266003 A discloses a camera capable of selecting any of a pseudo-zoom mode and a panoramic mode other than an ordinary photography mode in which, to obtain a high-quality image by such a construction where the panoramic mode cannot be set when the pseudo-zoom mode is selected to obtain a print which produces a pseudo-zoom effect.
JP 11-242261 A discloses a photographic camera for use in a pseudo-zoom printing system in which information on the pseudo-zoom magnification of each photographed frame is written into a photographic film or a recording medium provided in a film cartridge, the information on the pseudo-zoom magnification is read out during photograph printing, and the image area corresponding to the pseudo-zoom magnification is printed. A photographer taking a picture using this camera can easily select the pseudo-zoom magnification in accordance with the photographer""s intention by visually confirming the image area corresponding to the pseudo-zoom magnification through a finder optical system.
Further JP 11-242289 A discloses a camera having a zoom lens as a picture-taking lens and a pseudo-zoom function, which is designed to improve operability by integrating the zoom function of the picture-taking lens and the pseudo-zoom function, so that a photographer using the zoom functions does not have any desirable feeling.
However, in the conventional cameras and photographic printing systems having pseudo-zoom functions, however, the method of designating in a photographed image a trimmed area to be printed is for center-timing such that the printed area is determined basically in a given size about a center of the frame when a photographer designates a pseudo-zoom magnification. The photographer cannot designate a particular printed area in the frame at will.
There are also problems that a print image quality by the pseudo-zoom function based on the conventional arts is not satisfactory.
In view of the above-described problems of the conventional art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pseudo-zoom camera and an image processing system with which a photographer can take a picture by at the photographer""s will, selecting a pseudo-zoom magnification and an image area when using a pseudo-zoom function, enabling printing with improved image quality when used the pseudo-zoom function. direction.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, in the first aspect of the present invention, the pseudo-zoom camera is provided, in which at least a pseudo-zoom magnification is recorded as pseudo-zoom information on a photographic film, a film cartridge or a recording medium, and with which a service is available in which the pseudo-zoom magnification in pseudo-zoom information is read out at photographic printing and a picture area corresponding to the pseudo-zoom magnification is printed from a photographed image, the camera comprising: at least one of a pseudo-zoom magnification designation unit which designates the pseudo-zoom magnification and a pseudo-zoom pattern designation unit which designates a number representing a pseudo-zoom pattern obtained by patterning the pseudo-zoom pattern; or at least one of the pseudo-zoom magnification designation unit and said pseudo-zoom pattern designation unit, and a picture area designation unit which designates said picture area, wherein any of the pseudo-zoom magnification and the pseudo-zoom magnification number, or any of the pseudo-zoom magnification and the pseudo-zoom magnification pattern in combination with the picture area is recorded as pseudo-zoom information.
In a camera of the first aspect, it is preferable that the pseudo-zoom information can be recorded by each frame, each sequence of exposures, each designated area, or each image.
Therein, it is preferable that any of the pseudo-zoom information is recorded, when the photographic film, the film cartridge and the recording medium is fabricated, when any of the photographic film, the film cartridges and the recording medium is loaded into the camera, when any of the photographic film, the film cartridge and the recording medium is taken out from the camera, and any of when, before, and after the image is photographed.
Further, therein, it is preferable that the pseudo-zoom information is selected and designated from a plurality of kinds prepared in the pseudo-zoom printing service.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the pseudo-zoom information comprises information items designated as a set with respect to a vertical and horizontal directions of the picture area, or designated with respect to a vertical and horizontal directions, separately.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the pseudo-zoom magnification designated by the pseudo-zoom magnification designation unit or the pseudo-zoom pattern designated by the pseudo-zoom magnification pattern designation unit is limited corresponding to a kind of film.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the pseudo-zoom magnification designated by the pseudo-zoom magnification designation unit or the pseudo-zoom pattern designated by the pseudo-zoom magnification pattern designation unit is limited corresponding to an exposure condition.
Additionally, in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems in a same way, in the second aspect of the present invention, an image processing system is provided, in which pseudo-zoom information recorded by the pseudo-zoom camera capable of recording a pseudo-zoom information is read out the pseudo-zoom information recorded on any of a photographic film, a film cartridge and a recording medium, and a picture area corresponding to a pseudo-zoom magnification in the pseudo-zoom information is printed out or output as image data from a photographed image, the system comprising: a unit which changes at least one image processing condition of pseudo-zoom processing based on the pseudo-zoom magnification or the pseudo-zoom magnification pattern in said pseudo-zoom information.
Therein, it is preferable that the image processing condition comprises at least any of pre-filtering processing condition, sharpness processing condition, dodging processing condition, electronic zooming processing condition, a scanning condition, and aberration correction.
Further, therein, it is preferable that a plurality of kinds of the pseudo-zoom information are prepared and the image processing condition is changed depending on pseudo-zoom information selected and designated from among the plurality of kinds of the pseudo-zoom information.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the pseudo-zoom processing is performed by each frame, each sequence of exposures, each designated area or each image.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the pseudo-zoom magnification is designated so that frames having the same designated pseudo-zoom magnification are collectively scanned or images having the same designated pseudo-zoom magnification are collectively processed.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that all the frames are scanned under a scanning condition which is adjusted to one of the frames having the maximum pseudo-zoom magnification.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the pseudo-zoom processing is performed for information items designated as a set with respect to a vertical direction and a horizontal direction of the picture area, or separately designated with respect to the vertical direction and the horizontal direction.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the pseudo-zoom processing is performed, while an ordinary electronic zooming processing is performed.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the read pseudo-zoom information can be changed or canceled.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the read pseudo-zoom information is changed so that an essential portion does not disappear from a predesired area by trimming based on the pseudo-zoom magnification in the pseudo-zoom information, and if the essential portion disappears from said predesired area even after changing the pseudo-zoom magnification, the information on the pseudo-zoom magnification is canceled.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that processing with respect to the essential portion is performed based on a result of automatic extraction of the essential portion or a result of a manual operation performed by an operator.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that if the read pseudo-zoom magnification exceeds the maximum magnification of the image processor, then a print is output or image data is output at maximum magnification of the image processor, the pseudo-zoom processing is prohibited, or a predetermined alarm is generated.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the system enables selection of reflecting/non-reflecting a result of image processing including the pseudo-zoom processing in a test monitor.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the system enables selection of reflecting/non-reflecting a result of image processing including the pseudo-zoom processing in an index print.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that if image data is output after the pseudo-zoom processing, any or both of the image data before the pseudo-zoom processing and the image data after the pseudo-zoom processing can be selected.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that any of combination of a high-image-quality mode in which the pseudo-zoom processing is realized by electronic zooming processing under scanning condition and a high-speed mode in which the pseudo-zoom processing is realized by electronic zooming processing, can be selected.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that the pseudo-zoom magnification in the pseudo-zoom processing is limited, depending on a kind of film.
Furthermore, therein, it is preferable that when a photographic date is recorded in the photographed image or corresponding to the photographed image and prior to a process of the pseudo-zoom, the photographic date is read out and recognized, and the recognized photographic date is recorded in the picture area after the process of the pseudo-zoom.
Optionally, therein, it is preferable that the camera is directed to the pseudo-zoom camera of the first aspect.